


Glasses

by livvielovescats



Category: No Thank You!!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Haru bottoms for fucking once, I never read this after typing so yeah, M/M, Shit ending because I wrote most of this at shit o clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvielovescats/pseuds/livvielovescats
Summary: Haru steals Ryu's glasses to get him in bed.EDIT: pls don't read this its so cringe oh m y god





	Glasses

Ryu took a look at himself in the large, full-length mirror. He knew what was coming that day. And probably the rest of his carreer. Haru was going to make unwanted advances towards him and he would dodge them every time. This day wouldn't change from the usual pace of frustration. Ryu would be taking way too many breaks just to get away from him.

Ryu took off his glasses and put them on the counter by the sink. Quickly undressing, he put his clothes neatly beside the glasses and turned to the shower. He grasped the knob for the hot water and paused. Ryu thought he heard a sound. He brushed it off and continued fixing the shower to his liking, bringing himself to not let tiredness overtake him. He had a hat workout that morning. 

He hummed. The water was nice and he reached for his lavender shampoo and poured a small amount in his hand. Ryu quickly started to wash his hair and rinse, closing his eyes to let the water down his face. Though, when he was done and the bathroom was filled with the soothing scent of his shampoo, he heard another sound. Ryu wasn't the type to dwell on strange occurrences, but now he was nervous. He decided to continue his shower despite the strange situation. 

Reaching for his conditioner, he once again heard the sound and turned off the water. This was getting strange. After Ryu stopped the water he paused to listen. The sound never came back again.  
He stepped out of the shower and took the nearby towel, drying himself off. Ryu stepped out of the bathroom with caution but no one was there. He walked to his closet and opened the door, taking out his clothes he needed for the day. 

Ryu pulled on his clothes. He turned around to find that his glasses weren't where he left them. He checked on his bed, pulling the blanket away. He found nothing. 

This was strange. Maybe he had left them at work. He could remember taking them with him though. He could still see okay without his glasses but the added help bade every day a little easier. Not only that, but being a bartender meant that he had to recognize different drinks. How could he do that if he didn't have his glasses. He got up to go to the kitchen to make breakfast and settled on juice.

After drinking the juice and putting his shoes on, Ryu called the taxi and walked outside. The cab driver was there in about five minutes and he walked to the car and got in. 

The drive was silent for once. Ryu always loved to make small talk with the cab driver. It never felt awkward for either of them to talk about their mornings. But today Ryu's silence was strange. The driver commented on the unusual quietness even if Ryu wasn't very vocal in the first place. 

"Ah... I'm just having a rough morning," Ryu explained.

The driver made a sound of understanding and kept his eyes on the road. 

When they finally arrived at the bar, Ryu stepped out of the taxi and thanked the driver as always. He walked to the entrance of the bar. There he was met with Ren.

"Hello," they exchanged greetings.  
"Good morning." 

Ryu walked inside and went into the bar area. Haru was nowhere to be found. He would usually meet him first thing and start to flirt over-enthusiastically. That day, however, Ryu didn't even see Haru, but decided not to worry then. 

Work that day was harder than normal. Working without glasses was a task that required a lot of time squinting at whatever name on a bottle that a customer requested. He thanked whatever was beyond the stars that he didn't mess up. It wasn't like he could get into major trouble or anything, but he strived to have every drink made perfect and every customer happy. 

After work Ryu decided to check up on Haru. He hadn't called in to say he was sick or anything to say he was well either. This made Ryu worried throughout the day. That brought him to walking up to Haru's apartment building.

He called Haru to let him in. Ryu stepped inside the building after getting clearance and walked to an elevator, choosing the right floor. After a minute in the elevator, he stepped out to see a series of doors. He had walked to Haru's room and knocked.

"It's open," Haru half yelled. It seemed he wasn't behind the door. Ryu was extremely concerned now. Why did Haru stay in the bedroom? Was he really that sick?  

Ryu opened the door and walked inside. He looked around only to see no Haru. 'Of course,' he thought, 'He's in the bedroom.'

When Ryu walked to the bedroom and opened the door he was met with something he wasn't quite prepared for. There, lying on the bed was Haru, completely nude, and wearing Ryu's glasses. 

"Oh fuck"

"Hey Ryu! I thought you would've come here sooner!" Haru said with a pout. 

Ryu was sure that that was a dream. Wasn't it obvious by the way Haru was today. Sure he was a bit strange at times, but he wouldn't slack on a work day just to seduce someone. Would he? And for crying out loud! He was wearing his glasses. Maybe it wasn't a dream though, because the way Haru was getting to him then was working all to well in Haru's favor. Ryu could feel  his ears heating up by the second and couldn't turn away from the sight before him. 

Haru stood up and paced towards Ryu. It was a strange game to play 'watching your friend who flirts with you on end to finally get what he wants.'

" c'mon 'Glasses', we should take this off," he said in a relaxing voice, winking and trailing his hands up Ryu's chest and over his shoulders to link behind his neck. He brought his hands to Ryu's shirt buttons and stood up to kiss him. Slowly unbuttoning the shirt with precision led Ryu to believe that Haru must have gotten practice in this before. Before he realized, Ryu was kissing back with a type of eagerness that he couldn't explain. Certainly he's never done something like this. Though with Haru, he had more than a chance, he realized.

Ryu's shirt was off and him and Haru were were slowly starting to grind their dicks together, half moaning and half panting as the made their way towards Haru's bed. They broke their kiss to sit. Haru sat first while encouraging Ryu to sit also.

After they were both on the bed Haru decided to press his hand to Ryu's shoulder, pushing him down to straddle his legs. 

"Want me to suck you off?" Haru said with a smile. All Ryu could do was sit there and nod 'yes,' with a slack and surprised expression.  

Haru smiled even bigger and reached down to unzip Ryu's zipper. Ryu sucked in a breath as some pressure was released from his cock. He could feel it's pulse from Haru putting his mouth on him, just one layer of clothes separating Haru's mouth and his dick. 

"Oh my God," Ryu gasped when Haru stuck his tounge out and licked the thin cloth over his Hard on,"just do it already." 

Ryu looked down and saw that Haru wasn't doing as told, but pressing his nose lightly at the cloth of Ryu's underwear. Then he heard a sniffing sound. Haru had absolutely no shame in his actions as he started to smell Ryu's dick and touch himself. He wrapped a hand around his own penis and pulled out Ryu's dick. He then took off the glasses, saying,"Don't want these to get messy." He set the glasses on the bed.

"R-Right!" 

Haru continued to lick up from the underside of Ryu's dick to the top. He gave Ryu no time to adjust as he opened his lips around the head and took a good amount into his mouth. He worked his tongue around the shaft and then sucked at the head. While his mouth was on Ryu, he thumbed his tip. He moaned around Ryu's dick. 

"Ah... stop I'm about to come," Ryu said breathily. 

Haru pulled off to speak.

"You're about to come?" Haru said with a growing smile,"That gives me an idea!"

"Wha... what?" Ryu asked.

"Just wait and see," Haru winked. He reached across the bed while still half straddling Ryu and grabbed something from under the pillow next to him. It was a small bottle of lube that was half empty. 

"There's no need to help me with this Ryu. I've been fingering myself all morning!" Haru shouted. Ryu was suddenly worried about the next door neighbors with all of Haru's shouting. 

Haru opened the bottle and poured a generous amount on his hand and reached for Ryu's penis. He spread it around first on the head, palming it and receiving another moan, then he wrapped his hand and covered it completely in the lube.

"Ya' know, you're bigger than I thought!" Haru complimented as he situated himself just above Ryu's dick. Rubbing his asshole on the tip, he took Ryu's hands and pressed them to grip his own hips. Ryu was captivated. He questioned his sanity as he watched the man who makes him cringe after a bad pick-up line make him feel so good. He hadn't even came yet! Maybe he should've just gripped tighter and shoved him down. That's what Haru was implying he wanted done. Of course, Ryu never had any experience in this type of thing before. He probably looked like a dork- him blushing and stuttering so much. But that was out of his mind then. He focused only on how Haru was smiling with a light blush on his face. Although he did look somewhat out of breath. 

Haru pushed himself down only a bit. He mustn't have had enough lube on because it was agonizing the way Haru had pushed Ryu's cock into him slowly. Haru tried to hold back a moan but was cut short when Ryu decided he had enough and bucked his hips up quickly. They both choked out moans and Haru leveled himself by putting his hands on Ryu's chest below him. Haru got the message and pulled up half way and suddenly fell back to the base. He kept it up and rode Ryu fast and hard.

Ryu never intended for any of this to happen. That being him literally balls deep into Haru or even taking any steps farther than ignoring his awful excuses for flirting. But now he could feel his release coming near and he wanted to so badly. The more that he thought about it the better Haru sounded when he would come up behind him and whisper a lewd thing in his ear. But now to either of them that didn't matter. What really mattered was the task at hand. 

Haru yelled something incoherent and before he knew it both of them had come all over them. But Haru had kept riding Ryu until he felt the same pleasure as Haru. Ryu tried to pull Haru off before he came but he gave him a knowing smile and kept the same pace. 

Soon Ryu was coming inside and he moaned Haru's name. Haru pulled off of him and sat down right on Ryu's thighs. 

"We should go shower don't you think?" Haru smiled and winked. Ryu was exhausted and didn't understand how Haru was still up for more. 

Ryu took his glasses and put them on.  
"Yeah," he replied and he got up to follow Haru to the bathroom.


End file.
